


Три мотылька

by AVO_Cor



Series: thefirstwhokneels [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVO_Cor/pseuds/AVO_Cor
Summary: - В Мидгарде рассказывают одну историю, – произносит Локи. – О трех мотыльках.- Это грустная история? – перебивает его Тор.- О, это настоящая правдивая притча.





	Три мотылька

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559141) by [thefirstwhokneels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirstwhokneels/pseuds/thefirstwhokneels). 



> Перевод выполнен в рамках флешмоба #LokiLives

I

Это самый рассвет их существования, пик их юности, то время, когда они еще смущаются ночных происшествий, появившихся вместе с половым созреванием. Они братья, и даже на порядок больше. Они знают, что братья не прячутся за колоннами, чтобы обменяться тайными поцелуями и прикосновениями, что братья не пробираются украдкой друг другу в покои, чтобы украсть у ночи несколько часов близости и любви. Братья не сбегают и не прячутся в высокой, выше колена, траве на пастбищах позади асгардского дворца. А они именно так и поступают. Но они еще не перешагнули черту того головокружительного волнения и похоти, которое заставляет кровь кипеть от желания даже в самые несвоевременные моменты, чтобы их перестало волновать еще что-то, кроме удовлетворения их потребностей. Нет ни вопросов, ни сомнений, пока еще нет.

Все так просто. Так просто лежать в траве и глядеть на небо, когда в голове пустота, а на коже повсюду следы, там, где они прикасались друг к другу. Царит весна, вокруг буйство зелени и сладких ароматов.

\- В Мидгарде рассказывают одну историю, – лениво произносит Локи, и Тор улыбается. Он любит, когда Локи развлекает его старыми балладами. Голос брата успокаивает, он перетекает как шелк, нарастает и спадает ритмом слов, которым тот дает жизнь, словно волшебному зеленому пламени и золотым искрам, которые Локи научился создавать совсем недавно.

Локи великолепный рассказчик. Плетет ли он нити своих собственных историй, или те уже записаны где-то – Тору не настолько важно, чтобы выяснять это. Локи знает притчи всех миров и королевств, странные истории, иногда пугающие, иногда смешные и озорные. В Великой Библиотеке есть бесконечные реки пергаментов, и Локи обычно можно найти именно там, склонившегося над свитками и пыльными книгами, никто уже и не помнит, кто поставил их туда, а он читает и запоминает все эти истории.

– О трех мотыльках.

\- Это грустная история? – перебивает его Тор. Он не в настроении слушать сейчас что-то мрачное. Не в такой идеальный день.

\- Это даже не история, – задумчиво говорит Локи. – Это настоящая правдивая притча.

\- Правдивая история от Кузнеца Лжи? А такое вообще возможно, брат? – хихикает Тор и щипает его за бок. В голосе Тора столько любви, что Локи не в силах обидеться, даже на секунду. Тор обнимает его за плечи и притягивает ближе, чтобы поцеловать в висок. – Ну что ж, расскажи мне эту историю, брат.

\- Говорят, что люди в этом мире словно три мотылька, порхающие вокруг свечи, – голова Локи лежит на широком плече Тора, и он лениво водит указательными пальцем по его груди, вырисовывая круг. – Первый подлетел ближе, ощутил тепло пламени и сказал: Я знаю, что такое любовь.

Тор хмыкает, Локи не уверен, что это означает, но вибрация проходит сквозь его тело прямо в сердце. Его палец ползет выше, крадется по волнистой кривой, словно невидимая змея извивается на рубахе Тора. А голос Локи словно колыбельная, нежный и мелодичный.

\- Второй подлетел так близко, что пламя слегка коснулось его крылышек, и мотылек сказал: Я знаю, как сжигает огонь любви. – На несколько мгновений Локи замолкает. Его палец движется дальше и кружит над сердцем Тора, сужая круг, словно воображаемые мотыльки вокруг пламени. – Третий не сказал ничего. Он влетел прямо в огонь и мгновенно сгорел. Лишь третий знал, что такое настоящая любовь.

Молчание длится очень долго, и Локи думает, что брат уснул, но затем рука Тора сдвигается и ложится на его лопатку. А другая ладонь накрывает сверху сердце Локи и легонько нажимает. Локи глядит вверх и встречается с самым синим взглядом, который он когда-либо видел и который хочет видеть всю вечность напролет. Тор игриво жует кончик травинки с острым краем, на его губах теплая улыбка, но Локи видит, что Тор не до конца понял весь смысл этой истории. Пока еще нет.

 _Это не важно_ , думает Локи секунду спустя, когда Тор придвигается, прижимается теснее и выдергивает травинку изо рта, чтобы прижаться к губам Локи. Его поцелуй на вкус как зелень, как дикие ягоды, как весна.

Локи прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Тора, он улыбается и верит, что они оба сверкают на солнце как два драгоценных камня, позабытых в траве. Они молоды, они беззаботны и счастливы.

 _Мы как тот первый мотылек_ , думает Локи, и он знает, что Тор думает так же. _Сможем ли мы когда-нибудь стать кем-то другими_ , задается он вопросом, и его сердце накрывает мимолетная тень, которой он страшится.

Но затем Тор опрокидывает его в шелковую траву, и он смеется и брыкается, и пока что они оба сверкают.

 

II

\- Я всего лишь хотел быть равным тебе!

Это не голос, это рычание, настолько низкое и искаженное, что на мгновение Тор не уверен, что расслышал правильно.

Мужчина перед ним, напряженный и натянутый как струна, преисполненный гнева, боли и желания нанести вред, не его брат, он просто не может им быть. Ничего вообще не напоминает в нем Локи, которого он знал и любил так долго, всю свою жизнь. Это словно глядеть в жерло вулкана и видеть обнаженное ядро земли, кипящую и дымящуюся субстанцию, способную лишь к разрушению. У этого мужчины нет того умного, сдержанного и хитрого взгляда его брата, и Тор осознает, как тяжело узнать Локи за этой дымкой безумия. Одно долгое шаткое мгновение он задается вопросом, а было ли это безумие там всегда, под поверхностью, так надежно и искусно скрыто самим Локи, что Тор даже не увидел, как все это накапливалось изнутри. Он ничего не понимает, не понимает значения слов, с укоризной брошенных в него. _Равный. Не брат. Сразись со мной._ Как он может сражаться с ним?

Каждое слово глубоко ранит, Локи чувствует это, но его это ранит тоже, и он желает сразиться, он хочет нанести удар, потому что, возможно, ударив Тора изо всех сил, нанеся удар Тору в нужное место, попав куда необходимо, он смог бы разбить вдребезги это чувство внутри себя.

\- Брат?.. – Тор глядит на него так, словно его сердце раскалывается надвое, но это справедливо, потому что Локи не только расколот, он разрушен до основания, и у него нет ни малейшей идеи, как заставить Тора _увидеть_ это, если он не смог сделать этого за все прошедшие века. – Мы равны, почему ты считаешь иначе? Это бессмыслица. Ты знаешь… ты же знаешь, что я…

Смех Локи режет слух, и это звук, которого Тор прежде никогда не слышал от него.

\- Что ты любишь меня? Это ты пытаешься сказать? А ты любишь меня, Тор?

Он насмешливо разводит руки в стороны, играя напоказ, будто Тор до сих пор не узнал, что их окружает: позади него растет и блестит уменьшенная скульптура Иггдрасиля изо льда, его ветви-сосульки словно миллион ледяных кинжалов, а его корень тянется из самого Йотунхайма. Ледяное древо бросает холодные отблески на Локи, и его улыбка кажется мертвой, леденящей и острее любого ножа. В его глазах безумный блеск и голубые морозные искры, и Тор отшатывается назад, словно его ранило. Он не хочет запоминать это лицо, он боится, что оно затмит в его памяти то другое, знакомое, что оно перепишет каждое воспоминание о его брате, память, которой он дорожит. Это лицо преисполнено боли и ненависти, и Тор думает: _так вот как выглядит перебродившая любовь._

\- Да, – выпаливает Тор, но от легкой заминки в его голосе у Локи сжимается сердце.

Выражение обиды все еще различимо на его лице, но есть что-то еще, из-за чего на Локи сейчас просто невозможно смотреть: возможно печаль, но вероятнее всего, решает Тор, это обреченность.

\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, что означает любить такого, как я, Тор. И что с этим делать.

И Тор действительно не знает, он просто любит, искренне, каждым ударом своего сердца. Но он думает о Йотунхайме, о полном истреблении, которое его брат намеревается совершить, и он раскручивает Мьелльнир, потому что не имеет ни малейшей идеи, как еще он может остановить это. Но каждый яростный свист его молота будто постепенно разрушает что-то между ними, и ничего больше никогда не будет как прежде.

Он любит, и это причиняет такую боль, что кажется будто что-то ломается в нем навсегда, это смешно, но в этот миг он думает о мотыльках из старой полузабытой истории, о мотыльках с опаленными крылышками, с отметинами, которые никогда не исчезнут.

 

III

Выпущенная на волю магия простирается вокруг Локи, словно невидимые крылья. Один взмах – и поднимается ураган, который отрывает от земли все, что находится поблизости, землетрясение поглощает здания и выплевывает их обломки, разрывает фонарные столбы, как соломинки и ломает железные заборы, как зубочистки. Все летает и кружится вокруг него в безумном хаосе с самим Локи в эпицентре, небольшая неупорядоченная вселенная, и Локи даже не пытается ее контролировать, временами он сам едва уклоняется от ударов. Так он стоит уже достаточно долго: разрушая не только все поблизости, но также и самого себя.

Все распластались по земле, здания сминаются и рушатся, как карточные домики, и Тор понимает, что больше не может оставаться в стороне.

Славный поход, путешествие по мирам, следуя тропою Локи, тропою обломков и потерь, в попытках помешать ему причинит еще больший ущерб, уже давно свелся до единственного желания просто увидеть его, стать с ним лицом к лицу, потому что у Тора не будет другой возможности. Он стыдится этого в какой-то степени, но не настолько, чтобы попытаться что-либо изменить. Все именно такое, каким оно есть, и он принял это давным-давно. Он любил Локи слишком долго, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти.

Временами он думает, что Локи преследует ту же цель. Временами, когда Локи предпочитает бушевать в Мидгарде – всегда в Мидгарде – Тору хочется верить, что это не из-за того, что Локи знает, насколько Мидгард дорог Тору, и не поэтому он намеренно наносит удар, куда больнее всего, _преимущественно_ не поэтому, а потому, что Локи может сказать с уверенностью, что ради Мидгарда Тор точно придет, чтобы встретиться с ним.

Но Мидгард уже давно перестал иметь значение. Тора уже не заботит, что тот рушится, он хочет положить всему конец не потому, что хочет спасти этот мир; он хочет спасти _Локи_ , даже если это означает, что он рискнет судьбой и будущим всех остальных миров. Поэтому, когда Тор предвидит, что сейчас произойдет, в то время как все съеживаются от страха и растерянности в том безумии, которое наколдовал Локи, среди трясущихся зданий и летающих обломков, Тор вскакивает на ноги. Ему нужны всего три широких шага и вся его невероятная выносливость, он прыгает, и он оказывается быстрее.

Железный прут попадает ему прямо в грудь, но проходит с такой силой, что пронзает его насквозь, и ранит Локи, который застыл позади него, в бедро.

Крылья магии рассеиваются, и со звоном и грохотом все обрушивается на землю, и наступает тишина.

Локи оказывается подле него в мгновение ока, и сквозь оцепенение невыносимой боли Тор решает, что оно того стоило. Выражение лица Локи, бесхитростное, беззащитное, напуганное и на нем так давно позабытое выражение нежности: это то выражение лица его брата, которое, Тор думал, тот утерял навсегда.

\- Что же ты наделал, глупец? – В его голосе нет яда, он надтреснут и слаб, и внезапно они будто снова дети, и прячутся под одеялом в темной спальне, и Локи умоляет его перестать пугать его жуткими рассказами о монстрах и великанах, он придвигается ближе и просит его прогнать чудовищ.

Только теперь чудовища – они сами.

На губах Тора появляется улыбка, грустная и слабая, и она украшена у самого уголка рта сверканием одинокой слезы, сбегающей дальше вниз по подбородку. Он прикасается пальцами к лицу Локи, легким, как перо прикосновением, с такой любовью, что Локи вынужден прикрыть глаза, потому что один лишь этот вид заставляет его внутренности сжиматься в пульсирующий болью комок.

\- Я третий, Локи, – шепчет Тор, и глаза его блестя с почти что гордостью, но это всего лишь тень его прежней напыщенной сути. Локи глядит на него, отчаянно моргая, силясь понять, что тот имеет в виду. – Я третий мотылек.

Весь воздух покидает тело Локи, словно от удара, и внезапно он понимает, что беспокоило Тора все это время, что было его наибольшим страхом и борьбой, которые он нес на своих плечах, почему он отправился за ним и преследовал его по всем Девяти Мирам.

Он баюкает голову брата, прижимает ее к своей груди и шепчет:  
\- Я знаю, Тор. Я всегда это знал.

Тор вдруг расслабляется в его руках, и на мгновение Локи пугается, что это конец, но Тор смотрит на него снизу-вверх с таким умиротворенным выражением, которого он не видел веками. Локи улыбается в ответ, но его улыбка, ломанная и кривая, пронизана осколками всех тех вещей, которые были утрачены и разрушены за эти страшные месяцы.

\- Мы оба.

 

© thefirstwhokneels  
перевод AVO Cor  
17.04.2018  
Ровно


End file.
